Death
by Amagake
Summary: Kagura is resurrected, but what price will she have to pay for her life?
1. Chapter 1

Hey look! Another fan fiction!

Yep, It's me again. This time with a... eh... slightly more... eh... interesting one. This one was inspired by the kanji for death. Yes, the kanji for death. I just learned how to write death, so I was like, "Let's write a story that starts with the word 'Death'." And then I put the cool little dashes around it... and yeah... I'm not totally sure where the rest of it came from. It's all from Kagura's POV, by the way. I know the first chapters short, but there's more to come. A lot more. XD!

Oh, and I don't own Inu-Yasha (well, duh!)

Amagake, signing off!

Enjoy, and R&R!

-Death-

-Death-

-Death-

Where are these voices coming from? They seem to be all around, but yet confined to my head. I am tied down. Or am I? Well, I can't move my arms, at any rate. Maybe I am just a prisoner in my own body. Or maybe this isn't my body at all. Maybe it is a different body. Wait. I was dead. So why am I incarnate?

-Arise Spirits-

-Attend your masters-

-Blood-

-Bodies-

-All for you-

-Do our bidding-

Where are those blasted voices coming from? I try to open my eyes, (or did I?) but nothing happened. Nothing made sense.

-Death-

-Death-

-Death-

I wish the voices in my head would quiet down. Everything is so confusing. However, suddenly I can feel. Feel the rough ground under my back, the hard stones digging into my ribs. Feel the ripped fabric of my Kimono. The voices are growing fainter, but now they're talking to me.

-Wind user-

-We have given you life-

-We ask for only one thing in return-

-Death-

They paused, apparently waiting for an answer. I still can't open my eyes. But I can feel my heart beat. They gave me life. I've killed before. Surely I can kill again, lest they relieve me of the gift of the air whooshing in and out of my lungs. What was a little more death?

"Sure. Whatever you want."

-We want the head of the Lord of the Western Lands-

-Sesshomaru-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! XD

-Amagake

The voices are gone now.

I am left with a sense of horror.

No.

Loneliness.

Why loneliness?

Have I not always been alone?

Did anyone really care about me when I was alive?

No.

Then why does it matter so much that I kill this man?

What is this feeling I get every time I think of him?

I have control of my eyes now, so I open them. It's night. Or it's very cloudy, I can't tell. I sit up, the remains of my clothes ripping even further. I ignore them, however. Who cares if it reveals what it shouldn't. After all, who else would be in this god forsaken place? Only as I look around, do I realize how wrong I am, for right in front of me -looking absolutely petrified, I might add- is green-frog-dude. What's his name? Ah yes. Jaken. His presence led to questions. Like, "What in the?" and, "What the crap?" and, "Where's..." But I stopped that one.

"Here." Someone's talking to me. My head swung towards the sound, revealing a slim raven haired girl. At a guess, I'd say she was... oh... 14. She must be Ron. No. Rin. Sesshomaru's ward. She's holding clothes out to me. I might as well take them. Always a good idea to be dressed.

"Thanks." I mumbled, and looked around the cave. No Sesshomaru. Just as well. I don't want to deal with my mandate just now. I tug on the blue kimono, blinking in surprise at the fact that it fits. It looks familiar, but I soon realize why. It's from my stash of clothes that I kept in this one old tree, just in case I needed new clothes. No use going back to Naraku's castle if I didn't have to.

"How'd I get here?" I questioned Rin.

She's shrugging. Helpful girl.

"Let's try again. Was I here before you?"

"Yes." A deep voice rang out at the mouth of the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

It's another chapter!

This one has a flashback in it. I'm ashamed of my self. I don't like flashbacks very much. Yet, here I am using one. Oh well.

Yes... I can't resist SesshomaruxKagura. I'm not a very good romance writer (been there, done that. Trust me. I'm not putting that fan fiction up. EVER!), so I probably shouldn't do anything that might look like a romance thingy. I don't like this chapter so much. I might scrap it later and rewrite it. But for right now, I'm just gonna leave it alone, lest I get writers block. So yeah... sorry about its... eh... crappyness.

Apologies! Next chapter should be better.

-Amagake

I can't move again. However, this time it's from shock, not lack of control. I turn, quickly taking in the appearance of the Youki at the mouth of the cave.

-Take him-

-Kill him-

-Do you want your life-

-Do it-

The voices are louder this time, and I clutch at my head, as if that can make them go away. Jaken starts away at my sudden movement. I've been an enemy before. Maybe I am again? Yes. Of course I'm the enemy. I've come to kill their master. My love The thought slips out before I can stop it. Can I love? Do I deserve love? Maybe I was better off dead. I glance up towards Sesshomaru. His facade is firmly in place, no emotion showing at my emergence. Does he care I'm alive? Probably not. But he... he...

Flashback

_Did I disappoint you? That I wasn't Naraku._

_I knew it was you._

_End Flashback_

He knew it was me, but he still came.

I push this to the back of my mind.

"You were here when we arrived." His voice is cold. Just delivering facts.

"Oh." I mutter. There is a raw, feral energy running through my body that wasn't there before. There's nothing I can do to stop myself. I'm a prisoner to my body. I –or is it my body?- throws itself –myself?- into his arms and my –its?- arms around his neck. What am I doing? No time to think. Just act. Kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Yays! Another chapter! (A ridiculously short chapter, but it's still a chapter.)

It is worth noting that Kagura doesn't have split personality disorder. She's just having an argument with herself. More like she's trying to come to terms with her feelings. I just somehow managed to write it like she's... slightly insane. Sorry.

More to come soon!

-Amagake

My head hurts.

I can feel grass against my arms. Grass?

I begin sit up, finding myself in a clearing. _A clearing? Was I near a forest?_ I can sense his –youki-. _What did I do?_ Did I...? _No..._ Wait, yes. Yes I did. I kissed Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. And then... that blasted frog clubbed me over the head... and now I'm in a clearing... with Sesshomaru. Lovely.

There's that word again. Love. Maybe... I can't kill him. Why? I love him. Love? How can I love. I don't know. But I do. Love him more than my new life is worth? Yes. I can't kill him.

There he is. Impassive as always.

-Kill him-

-Now-

-Stop wasting time-

Whatever the voices are, they are taking control.

I can't kill him.

My fan is coming up.

No!

"Fuujin No Mai"

I can't...

He leapt out of the way. I'm glad.

Why is my face wet?

"Ryuuja No Mai "

He's unfurling his light whip now.

It's heading straight for me.

-Get out of the way-

No.

Is that a tear?

The whip wraps itself around me, a deadly caress.


	5. Chapter 5

It's the last chapter (it's absurdly short again). Yep... defiantly a SesshomaruxKagura freak. XD

I might write a sequel. And yes, she would be reincarnated yet again. Maybe it would be set in the modern era... But it probably won't be written at all. I just have this vague, unfinished idea in my head. But, for now, I'm just gonna put up this chapter.

R&R the finished product please!

-Amagake

Hmmm...

My stomach doesn't hurt. Why? I open my eyes. But I don't have eyes. But I can see everywhere. I am everywhere. I am supple as a ribbon as I weave through trees to the north. To the south, I'm wrapping myself around a mountainside. To the east, I blow through a house, making the doorway flutter. I suppose I'm dead now. But this time, I'm at peace, for I am the wind. I'm concentrating on one of my appendages now, as I swoop down, sweeping through the wild flowers that paint the slope of a hill. At the crest of the hill, Sesshomaru-sama is standing, alone, looking out at the landscape. I wrap myself around him, basking in the ability to do that without awaking his anger. He's smiling slightly. A sad smile.

"Be free, Kagura." He whispers. Is that a tear? Yes. This time I'm sure. "Be free, my wild one."

I loop around him again, and then swoop up into the air.

_I will, love._

_I'll be as wild as the surf._

_As pure as the newly fallen snow._

_As beautiful as the dove._

_As free as the wind._


End file.
